Where There's a Will
by AuroraSpace
Summary: This takes place during the episode "A View to a Kill" It is my take on what could have happened if there were another person present at Elena and Kol's conversation.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon. I just borrowing them a little.

A/N: Okay guys this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, but I love the Originals so much, especially Elijah and Kol! So here I am testing the waters.

**Chapter 1**

The door was opened and the residents of the house have been surprised to see not only Kol but Elijah at the front porch. Elijah was the one who broke the silence, „Good evening. It would be better if we could speak with each other comfortably, so Jeremy if you'd please invite my brother inside your home." Elijah trailed off, leaving no question that he expected that his wish should be fulfilled.

Jeremy slightly lowered the weapon in his hands and looked at his sister and silently asked with his eyes, if it was alright to let the other Original inside their home. Elena contemplated the idea for a minute and then slightly nodded to him that it was alright. She trusted Elijah and he can guarantee that Kol behaves himself.

Matt has already exited through the back door when everyone could hear Jeremy inviting in the youngest Original brother, "You can come in." Then he also left, following after his friend.

Elijah waited patiently and let his brother pass through first into Elena's home. He could tell that she was very nervous and slightly fearful at their presence in her home. Her normally trusting, warm brown eyes spoke volumes about her current state of mind. As he stepped into her home after Kol he passed so close to her that he could feel her warmth. After closing the door she motioned them towards the dining area where they could sit and speak. Elena pulled out a chair on the side of the table that faced towards the living room and before she sat down in it told her guests, "Please, take a seat."

At her invitation Kol pulled out the chair at the head of the table and waited for Elijah to sit down before pulling out the one on his elder brothers left and also took his seat. Elena watched this with quite a bit of surprise and even a hint of curiosity. Kol hasn't been seem to someone who showed respect toward anything or anyone, yet with this gesture he clearly displayed his willingness to do whatever Elijah decided was best for their goals.

It was again Elijah who broke first spoke as he turned his head to completely face Elena and be able to look into her eyes. "So, you wish for a truce between yourself and your friends and us regarding Silas. I have to tell you that this is hard to believe as rumors have it that you have an alliance with Nicklaus." He spoke calmly and his face showed nothing but calmness somehow Elena could tell that he wasn't pleased with her at the notion that she could even entertain the thought of working with his psychotic brother.

"I don't have an alliance with Klaus. We have a mutual interest in finding the cure. That's all."

"Had?" Kol asked her with skepticism in his voice.

She turned from Elijah's penetrating gaze towards Kol. "Yes." Elena paused and continued in a firm voice. "And I am willing to give up looking for it, if you promise to leave my brother alone." She said as she turned her attention back to Elijah. In the corner of her eyes she saw as Kol smirked at her. Elena until this moment never really realized just how dark and handsome, with brown eyes that seemed to see right into her soul, like his older brother's , was the youngest Original brother. His presence though had the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end and unconsciously she sought Elijah's gaze which was always warmer when directed at her and reassured her that nothing wrong will happen to her.

"Elena if you are serious about leaving the cure where it is currently than I see no reason why we couldn't make a deal. And you, Kol?" Elijah said with now a hint of a smile on his handsome face.

"I still think that she doesn't tell us everything, brother. She holds onto information and before we go any further, I'd like to hear more about what they know and are planning currently. " Kol told calmly, his eyes focusing on her face as he spoke his words to his brother. "Well, tell us Elena."

At Elijah's nod she thought through her their situation for a moment. She knew that she could trust Elijah, even if in the past they betrayed each other to save their family, and from what she has seen from the dynamics between the brothers tonight she had the feeling that if Kol gave her his word he would keep it. The options here were not many but what would give her the best chance to protect her little brother and on another hand she has never wanted to be a vampire, she wanted to take the cure. Elena also didn't know what would Damon and Stefan think on the matter. With so many things to mull over yet so little time she listened to her instincts and decided to tell the brothers the truth about her intentions tonight.

Elena watched them warily for a second more than finally turned to face Kol. "I wanted to dagger you tonight and if possible kill you."

"What?" Elijah asked her surprised, there is no way that he could have possibly heard right! Elena, this beautiful compassionate young woman who he respected beyond measure plotted to end his youngest brother's life. Nicklaus, he could understand but to think that she would have willingly, coldheartedly killed Kol, he didn't want to believe it. And yet he knew that in her position he would have most likely come to the same conclusion as her. With Kol's death the elder Salvatore would be free from his brother's compulsion to kill young Jeremy and simultaneously the tattoo would became complete as thousands of vampires died through the world.

Kol chuckled. "This is the first truly honest sentence out of your mouth." He appraised the newly turned doppelganger with new eyes. He didn't think that she had it in her. Now he could see what his eldest brother saw in her. Compared to her predecessors she was loyal to her family and friends and would do anything and everything for them, even dirtying her hands. Kol started to feel a newfound respect for her as her gaze hasn't wavered for second from his while she made her confession and looked him in the eyes even after it. Oh, he could feel her fear at what his reaction may be at this but she still made it clear with her posture and expression that she hasn't got any regret over the matter. He thought his brothers attention and was not surprised at the understanding in his eyes directed at the remarkable woman at the table with them, he signaled to him that he won't do anything rash at this revelation and willing to continue in a new light this little meeting which in his opinion got more and more interesting.

Elena in her relief let out a sigh and felt that she was finally able to speak again without her voice breaking. "I won't apologize for it." She told them. "But I need a reason, a really good one to be able to give up." She looked at Elijah as she continued. "No one else seems to think Silas exists. So why do you?" She wanted to understand why the two Originals wanted them to leave the cure where it is, what kind of a monster Silas could be that was worth leaving the chance of being human again behind.

"I used to run with some witches in Africa in the XIV. century, Haiti in the XVII. century, New Orealns in the 1900s." Kol answered her question calmly. "They all knew about Silas and that he needed to stay buried." He leaned forward and placed his left hand on the table as he continued speaking with a conviction and seriousness he rarely displayed. "I actually hold witches in high esteem."

She still didn't understand their reluctance at awakening Silas as they were two of the most powerful creatures that walked the planet. "Yeah, but why Silas? Why are you so afraid of him?" Elena asked her next question and this time Elijah was the one who answered.

"They said if Silas rises, he'll unleash hell on earth. He will take down the veil that separates the living from the dead and bring back all supernatural who died."

Elena listened to their words in stunned silence and barely heard Kol's comment. "I happen to like earth just the way it is."

She couldn't even fathom, didn't want to imagine what would happen if all the supernatural would reappear. Elena still remembered quite clearly when for a few hours Lexi and others returned, some of them would be great to see again but what about the vengeful ones, or the ones who relished in killing and destroying. She finally understood why Kol so passionately demanded them to leave all of it alone. But she still couldn't completely believe that this is may be possible.

"That's sounds pretty Biblical." Elena muttered under her breath, completely forgetting that her company could hear clearly what she said.

Again Kol was the one who spoke up. "Well, that's the other problem with people today. They've lost faith, and in that loss, they no longer know who they should fear."

Elijah saw that she struggled with the facts they reviled to her, that she still didn't really believe in it. He couldn't afford that she and her friends go through with their plan of finding the cure no matter how much he wished that he could grant her wish to turn her back into human. In all honesty, he was a little happy that she turned that she will be alive in the centuries to come.

"Elena." He called for her attention. "I know that this is hard to accept. But you need to think on the matter if even the consequences of waking Silas are third as serious as it is, would you be willing to take the risk in good conscience."

Elena glared at the table top for long moments before she stood up and took a small step back from the table and reached for her phone which was in the front pocket of her jeans and dialed his brother's number. It rang once, twice before Jeremy picked it up. "We still need time to get back and Matt hasn't been able to find the dagger yet." Were the first things out of his mouth.

Elena looked nervously towards Kol, who seemed slightly amused at what his brother told her. Elijah just inclined slightly his head for her to continue.

"Jer, come home. We won't need the dagger. Please call Matt too." She didn't give time for his brother to protest and got off the phone.

"Before I promise you to do what you ask of me, I need you to promise me that you will not go after my brother in any case and that you will free Damon from the compulsion to kill him." Elena told Kol in all seriousness, eying him warily.

Kol at seeing that she meant what she said, he couldn't come up with a reason to not go along with her requests. Not that he wouldn't have loved to antagonize the cocky Salvatore a little longer with the notion that he would kill the only family of the love of his un-life if he got the chance. But he knew all too well that his eldest brother would dish out a punishment if he failed to comply with her reasonable demands.

"Alright. I give you my word that I will leave your brother alone and that I will lift the compulsion."

Elijah hearing this was quite satisfied that his baby brother didn't make things more difficult that they already were and that he didn't antagonize Elena over her requests.

Okay that's the first chappie. Please let me know what you think and tell me should I continue this or not. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TVD or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon. I just borrowing them a little.

**A/N:** I want to thank all of you who R&R the first chapter. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Seriously, you're the best. Okay, that said...on with the second chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jeremy has been hurrying in the direction of his home quite nervously and if he was honest with himself a little bit angrily, when he thought about his brief phone conversation with his sister he shuddered. What the hell had those bastards done to change Elena's mind about killing Kol. With every step his imagination was going further into more horrific scenarios, maybe they compelled her or blackmailed her into agreeing. Was he even going to find his only family alive when he arrives. In his rational mind he knew that Elijah wouldn't hurt her if he can help it but at this point he was only sure of one thing that he needed to get home, the faster the better.

* * *

At the dining room table the atmosphere was much lighter after they made their agreement, so Elena could relax a little bit, the tension in her shoulders visibly lessened. She hasn't even realized how tightly wound she was.

She turned around and headed into her kitchen. She could feel the two originals eyes on her every move which made her a little bit nervous but she no longer felt threatened by their presence, to her surprise she started to feel a certain warmness in her heart which she only experienced when she felt absolutely safe. Elena couldn't even remember when was the last time she wasn't afraid of something, as she searched her mind for a time like that she realized that it was before she got entangled with the supernatural.

Elena knew that perhaps it was a foolish thing to associate her two companion with safety but in the deepest part of her heart she could feel that they will not let her down and will do everything, in their not inconsiderable amount of power, to uphold their agreement. Because even if in the past Elijah just like her broke their word they did it for reasons they could each accept and understand.

Elena finally reached the fridge that had a few blood bags in it, the worrying made her quite hungry and she wanted to quell her bloodlust before Jeremy got home, as she opened it she remembered that she hadn't offered anything to her guests yet.

"Would you like something to drink or eat?" Elena asked as she turned around to look at them.

"Do you happen to have some vodka, Darling?" Kol asked his own question immediately at her offer.

Elena at hearing Kol's answer nodded her head and turned to Elijah.

"I'll take some the same." Elijah told her with a little smile on his face.

"Alright." Elena replied with a smile. She opened the cabinet and took out the glasses then poured Koskenkorva into them. "Here, let me help you." Kol offered and moved to Elena to take the two drinks over to the table where they all sat before.

Elijah was very happy that she now seemed to be comfortable with them around and behaved as she normally would in her home. Elena brought a bag of blood over to her seat. Elijah watched fascinated as she took a big sip of her drink. He pondered how she really feels about being a vampire and coping with the emotional storm that follows the transition. He wasn't sure that she truly accepted what being a vampire meant. And dangling a cure in front of her couldn't help either. He decided to ask her later when he was sure that they are alone.

"Okay then… I won't try to find the cure anymore but what do you plan to do about Klaus and Rebekah. And even if I manage to convince Jeremy to leave it alone, I am sure that Damon and Stefan won't give up either." Elena spoke her concerns about the situation. She was very interested in how they planned to stop them. She didn't expect that they will give up the search just because Kol and Elijah tell them so.

"Nicklaus claim that he wants the cure to turn you back into a human is just the surface act." Elijah started to tell her the real motivation behind his brother's moves. "In reality, he fears that one of his enemies will find it first and will force him to take it. It is also his interest to leave it wherever it is."

Kol nodded and continued. "We are not sure why Rebekah wants it so much, but If I have to take a guess, I'd say that she wants to take it herself."

At that, Elena nearly choked on the mouthful of blood she just drank. What the hell was Kol talking about? She had never imagined in her widest thoughts that the spoiled girl, who used her abilities as a vampire daily to get what she wants would ever want to turn into a human.

"At least she thinks that's what she wants." Elijah murmured in a barely audible level. Elena wasn't sure if she was meant to hear that.

"So, what are you going to do?" Elena asked again.

Elijah sighed. "I'll speak with her. I'll try to prove it to her that she relies so heavily on her abilities that she forgot what it means to live like a normal human again."

Kol nodded resignedly. "She is one of the Originals and that means she has gathered a lot of enemies over the centuries. And we didn't even mention that everyone knows that Elijah and I, even Nicklaus, hold family above everything. This means that not only her enemies but any of ours could go after her in the hope of getting revenge on us." Kol finished with a frown on his face.

"Alright, you have managed to persuade you siblings. What about my friends?" Elena asked her next question with a little bit of fear in her voice.

Without thinking, Elijah reached over the table toward Elena and covered her hand and squeezed it, to only realize that he hadn't had the right to do so. It was not his place. But to his immense surprise, she didn't pull back her hand, nor did she look in any way bothered by his instinctive gesture of comfort.

Kol watched their actions intensely. He couldn't explain why, but he felt an odd possessiveness take over as he saw Elena's reaction to his brother's gentle touch. If he was honest with himself he couldn't remember ever seeing his brother looking at someone like he was at her.

While Elena and Elijah finally released their hold on each other, Kol was struggling with the fact that he apparently cared for a girl he hasn't even known. On some deep, primal level that he thought long dead, he cared for Elena Gilbert. He was confused. Why would he feel something more than what their association required until they reached their goals.

Kol was brought out of his distressing thoughts by Elijah's voice. He decided to turn back his attention at their current conversation and observe and examine his feelings when he was alone later. Until then he shoved them to the back of his mind.

"If nothing else works we will compel them to give up the search or forget that a cure even exists." Elena's frown returned even more prominently. She hasn't liked the idea of compelling her friends one bit.

"I don't want you to use compulsion. There has to be another way." Elena said quickly.

"That is the easiest and quickest way to solve our problems." Kol said firmly.

Before they could get into an argument, they all heard steps from the direction of the front door, signaling that Jeremy has arrived.

* * *

Jeremy finally opened their door and stepped in their home. He quickly headed in the direction of the dining room where he thought they would be. As the room came into view, he could see as Elijah sat at the head of the table regally. At his left sat Kol, who he once thought was his friend.

And finally he could see at Elijah's right his sister. "_Thank God. She is alright._" He glanced over her relieved.

"What is going on here?" Finally he asked what he was interested in the most after his sister's wellbeing.

* * *

**Okay guys, please tell me what you think and Review! Good, Bad or you don't want to read it anymore?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** I don't own TVD, if I did it would be very different.

**A/N:** Thanks everyone who R&R this story! It means a lot. This chappie is not betad yet so every mistake is my own.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kol turned in the direction where he sensed Jeremy Gilbert. He observed him with keen eyes and saw that he got quite a bit stronger since the last time he saw the boy in Denver. But it was not only his physical strength. The young hunter emanated quite a powerful yet controlled aura. This was a surprise to Kol, as the Five was designed in a way that they felt an incredible amount of drive to kill vampires, yet he stood in the archway between the living and dining area relatively calm. He couldn't detect anything which would lead to an immediate attack.

The dominating feelings in Jeremy were worry and anxiousness. He has been feeling this way since he left his sister with these monsters. And now, Elena was telling him that they will not kill Kol, not even dagger him.

Since it appeared that Elena was in fine condition at least physically, his emotions shifted towards anger.

"Jeremy." It was Elijah who called his name. "Please, come sit with us." He gestured toward the chair beside his sister.

Jeremy felt conflicted. He didn't want to do as the vampire asked and thought for a second to take the head of the table opposite of Elijah's position. But then he met with Elena's gaze which pleaded with him to sit beside her, to not to leave her alone. So he slowly walked to next to Elena but didn't take the seat.

Instead he asked again his previous question, now a little more impatiently. "What is going on?"

"Well mate, I'd say we just came to a peaceful agreement with your beautiful sister about what will happen concerning _the oh, sought after cure_." Kol replied with mischievousness in his eyes and a taunting note to his voice.

"I can only see that you somehow managed to convince my sister to make another deal with you." Jeremy directed angrily towards both Originals, then he turned to Elijah. "What will happen this time, my sister will die permanently? Or one of our friends?" His anger was clear to see to all as he spat the questions.

The eldest Original could understand perfectly the young man's concerns, but he didn't appreciate the disrespectful tone with which he spoke to them. But for now he ignored the matter. Jeremy's words were painful reminders of how many times he was the cause of Elena's suffering. He would always feel the guilt over repeatedly breaking his word to her, but he couldn't make himself apologize for the actions he took as he didn't regret them. He would always do anything and everything to save his family.

"Jeremy, please just let them tell you what they know." Elena asked her brother softly. "Do you really think that I would agree with them, if it wasn't for a good enough reason?"

"I only know that it has never ended well when we trusted him." Jeremy growled and glared at Elijah. "And Kol pretended to be my friend so Klaus could use me as leverage if you didn't do as he demanded." He fixed his eyes onto Elena. "And then he tortured and compelled Damon to kill me. There is no way that I will trust them to keep their end of whatever deal they offered you, Elena. I'd have thought that you finally come to your senses, since his sister killed you when _He_ promised to keep you safe from his siblings for the rest of your life!" He shook his head. "After all that this damned family put us through you should really know better." It really frustrated Jeremy, that no matter what Elijah has done, Elena seemed to always forgive him in the end.

"This is not about that." Elena started and felt the heavy gazes of Elijah and Kol as she completely turned her body in Jeremy's direction and placed one of her hands on his cheek. "What do we really know about Silas? What do we know about the cure? Honestly, we desperately started to look for some sustenance that _maybe_ turns vampires back into humans and know next to nothing about beside that your tattoo is the map to finding it."

All of them stared in silence at Elena for a minute.

Elijah was very surprised at her monologue. He realized that he has no idea of her real feelings about the cure or her new life. Does she really want to turn back into human or she is just pressured into it by the people who want it for her? Maybe she thought about living forever? At this last thought he felt hope blooming in his heart.

Elijah decided that he would visit Elena privately. Since they had arrived at the Gilbert house, he observed her and what left her mouth, and he had more and more questions about what is really on her mind. In the past he could easily guessed what she thought. But, he wasn't so sure anymore. Elijah needed to know what she really wanted before he took actions. If the situation allowed it, he would do anything to make her wishes come to fruition. He owed her at least that much, after what he and his family put her through. Then he turned his attention from Elena to Kol, who started speak.

"You know nothing about Silas or the consequences of awakening him." Kol stated clearly in a calm voice, his eyes boring into Jeremy's before he glanced at Elena. "If I want to simplify the matter then you only need to know that if Silas is back, he would unleash Hell on Earth."

Jeremy glared at Kol. "And still we only hear this from you. Why should we believe any of this?"

"And who did you get your informations from?" Kol hissed. "A desperate man who lives in a dream of bringing back his dead wife and stops at nothing to achieve this. You are manipulated through your friend, Bonnie."

"Bonnie has never done anything else but helping us." Jeremy snarled back at Kol. "She never betrayed us when you two did nothing else."

There was a gasp from Elena whose face blanched at the thought that Kol may hurt Jeremy because his brother was too stubborn to listen. This time, it was Elijah who spoke, or rather, managed to be the first to speak. "You will listen to what we have to tell, Boy _without_ further interruptions." He said very calmly and in a very, very cold tone. "You may think whatever you want but you do not get to speak and act so disrespectfully to me or my brother, ever again, do you understand?"

The silence that followed his words were ominous and loud. Elijah felt how nervous Elena got but he focused his threatening gaze entirely on the young Gilbert.

"I am waiting, Jeremy." he said quietly. "Answer."

"Yes." Jeremy said through clenched teeth. He didn't like one bit how effortlessly Elijah made him bend to his will. The hunter in him wanted nothing more than attack, but he felt the lethal power emanating from Elijah and couldn't help but fear the vampire.

"Good. Now please take a seat and we will answer your questions to our best knowledge." The last part of his sentence was also directed at Elena with reassurance in his eyes.

Elena bit her lip and looked at Kol.

"You told me before that you know this because you heard it from witches. But what made you believe in this so fiercely?" Kol smiled slightly with his eyes at Elena and decided that for everyone's sake, for the time being, he would ignore the Gilbert boy.

"Legends about Silas is still known in the circle of witches, but they got distorted over the centuries. Even when we were human they got more and more vague." Kol started with a faraway look on his face, at least Elijah knew that his brother has gone back in his mind to the times when they were young.

"Silas was buried in a secret hidden place by one of the most powerful witches who ever existed. The truth is the cure is a second defense line." Elena and Jeremy listened to the youngest Original brother with growing curiosity, as they have never heard before that the cure should be some kind of safeguard. "Today everyone thinks that Quetsiya was so in love with her best friend, the warlock Silas that at his requests and pleading together they created a spell for immortality. But when she found out that he didn't want to share that life with her but another woman in her jealousy she killed her then created a cure for immortality. After that she imprisoned Silas with the cure in hopes that he would take it and die. This way he would be at the Other Side with her forever, instead with her love in peace." Kol finished, looking meaningfully at Jeremy.

"Ok, if that is the bogus part of the story than what is real?" Jeremy spoke up skeptically.

Before Kol could answer, Elena interrupted. "What is the connection between The Five and Silas?"

Kol appeared to be actually mildly impressed with Elena and was watching her with an air of intrigue.

"You are completely right in your assumption that there is more to the hunter's mark." Elijah smirked and nodded in approval at her quick thinking. Elena eyes lit up with pleasure at the praise from Elijah and approval in Kol's eyes.

"Can we get back to the explaining part?" Jeremy mumbled, feeling entirely uncomfortable at the way the men looked at his sister.

Kol tore his gaze away from the doppelganger and looked at her annoying baby brother. "The "_bogus_" part, as you so eloquently put it, is in the explanation of the tale, that Quetsiya sealed away Silas in a cave because she loved him obsessively and wanted him with her on the Other Side."

"While these are interesting details, it is much more important what Silas's end goal is." Elijah continued still only looking at Elena, observing her reactions. "He wants to destroy the Other Side before he dies. And by taking down the veil, which separates the two worlds, every supernatural being that is in there will come back."

Jeremy was still wary and doubtful of everything that came out of their mouth but he couldn't deny that it would be a catastrophe if every supernatural would be in the living world again. For a moment he thought of Anna, Vicki, Aunt Jenna and Alaric. It'd be fantastic, if they would be with them. But what about the ones who weren't good?

Elena frowned. "Is it even possible to destroy the Other Side?"

Kol smiled humorlessly. "The Other Side was created by Quetsiya. It wasn't always there."

This information shocked both Gilberts to their very bones. Jeremy's jaw almost hit the floor at this, and Elena sat in an almost paralyzed state.

"It was created for the supernatural, in essence it is a purgatory for our kind." Elijah added solemnly after a long moments of stunned silence.

Elena sat up straighter and felt anger boiling in her veins at how easily Shane manipulated them to help him bringing back Silas. "What has The Five to do with any of this?"

Jeremy tensed as he waited for one of the brothers to spoke up. Fortunatly, he didn't have to wait long for the answer.

"Quetsiya created a spell that would give five man inhuman strength and a mission to destroy Silas if he didn't take the cure until she died. But unfortunately, or fortunately she died before she could bring the spell to fruition. More than a thousand years later one of Quetsiya's descendants modified and did the spell and truly give life to The Five. Her goal was to destroy all vampires with the aid of the Hunters." Kol explained in a low voice, while he observed Jeremy. "She thought of it as the perfect solution. She made the original Hunters believe that the cure would be the end of the vampire race. She just forgot to mention that there is _only one dose_."

"_What!?_" Jeremy almost shouted as he jumped from his chair which landed on the floor with a loud bang.

"So the cure is for Silas alone." Elena murmured silently.

Elijah glanced at her, caught by the tone in her voice. Did he imagine it or was there more behind that comment than just a further confirmation of what they were told tonight.

Elijah was brought out of his thoughts of Elena by her next question.

"So you want us to do nothing. What of the others who might help Shane if we don't? But most importantly, what will happen to Jeremy if he stops killing vampires?" At this last question Elena's voice almost broke with the tears she held back from spilling in front of the Originals.

"I still have friends among the witches and I'm still working on the details on how to resolve this for good." Kol said emphatically. "I promise that I will tell you about every progress that we make."

"Now Jeremy, was your sister's decision to help us justified or not?" Elijah turned his cool gaze to Jeremy as he waited for the young man to answer him in a positive or a negative way. He fervently hoped for Elena's sake that Jeremy understood the graveness of the matter and would do as they asked.

All eyes were on Jeremy waiting for his answer. Elena looked at his brother anxiously while Elijah's and Kol's expression was completely void of every emotion.

"Yes, we have a deal. I won't do anything to complete this map. But you also have to promise that you will tell us everything and that you will not harm any of our friends. You will also lift the compulsion you put Damon under." Jeremy stated firmly.

"You too have to promise that you will try to prevent your friends doing anything rush. If you are agreeing to this then you have my and my brother's word." Elijah agreed then he stood up from the table, his younger brother following his example. "If there is nothing more to discuss this evening then we shall take our leave."

Elena nodded with a small smile on her face to both of them and also stood up, while Jeremy just solemnly looked at them but made no further comments.

"This was a fun evening. We should get together to chat more often." Kol chuckled as they prepared to leave the Gilberts.

Elena also stood and went to show out the brothers. After less than a minute she was back in the dining room with Jeremy. They silently agreed that they would speak of everything tomorrow. They were both absolutely exhausted by the day's events and were eagerly looking forward to going to bed. They called Matt to tell him everything was alright and they bid each other good night.

* * *

**Ok, this was chapter 3. I hope you liked it, or at least not hated it. Please tell me what you think and leave a little review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer**: I don't own TVD, if I did it would be very different.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and reviewing! I am sorry that it took me this long to update.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Elena woke up to a loud bang from the kitchen. After listening for a moment, she deduced that Jeremy broke a glass, and now he started to clean up the mess while cursing to himself.

The next moment she heard knocking. Elena looked at the alarm clock which was on the night stand. It read 6:52. Who could be at the door this early in the morning? If the Salvatore's came over they just barged in without waiting for an invitation. Caroline also could come and go as she wished. Maybe it was Bonnie or Matt, they were the only ones who bothered with knocking these days.

She waited for Jeremy to open the door but when she heard his brother's slightly agitated voice („What the hell are you doing here?" ), she immediately grabbed some of her clothes and put it on with vampire speed. She sped towards the stairs. From the top of the staircase she could see Kol waiting patiently for Jeremy to invite him in. She was, just like her brother, surprised. They thought, they talked through everything last night for the time being.

„Good morning, darling. You look ravishing." Kol said with a devilish smirk on his face as he looked up at Elena. She blushed at his words and his intense perusal of her state.

It seemed that he decided that Jeremy won't step aside anytime soon so he sidestepped him and came into the house.

"You can close the door now, mate." Kol said mockingly, his eyes never leaving Elena's form. She looked beautiful in the morning. She was wearing a baggy pullover and jeans that hugged her legs invitingly. She has no make-up on and her hair looked like as if she spent the night in the arms of a passionate embrace of a lover.

But what captivated Kol the most was her expressive brown eyes. He could see as her worry for his brother left her features and turned to him with a still wary but an honest, welcoming smile.

"Hello." Elena finally said as she started to descend the stairs. When she arrived she noticed that Kol didn't step back to leave her more room, so when she stepped down from the last stair they stood very close to each other. She felt the power that radiated from him. It somehow calmed her and he smelled so wonderful. When she realized what she was thinking she quickly tried to discard the thoughts. This was Kol, an Original who only a few days ago tried to kill them.

Jeremy watched them interact and he didn't like one bit what he saw. The way his sister looked at Kol, he could tell that she already trusted the youngest Original brother. He still clearly remembered Denver and the hurt he felt at Kol's betrayal. He thought they were friends. For this reason and past experiences he wouldn't trust the Originals to not to turn on them.

"So what do you want from us so early?" Jeremy decided to step up to the two of them. Kol looked at the young man in front of him and took notice of his tense posture. After a second, he understood that Jeremy worried because of the interest he showed towards Elena. It'd be much easier to handle the boy, if he'd told him that he wasn't interested in Elena. Although, that would have been a blatant lie. He was an accomplished and talented liar when he wanted to be but they had a delicate matter to handle and Kol knew that his big brother wouldn't be happy with him if he needlessly made things more difficult purely for his entertainment.

For this reason he only smirked at the boy and took a step back to leave Elena's personal space. He then went into the sitting room and, like he was in his own house, made himself comfortable on the couch.

"I came for you Jeremy." Kol informed the siblings with a smirk on his lips. "We will go to the Salvatore's and take care of this little compulsion problem so the annoying older brother is back in the game."

Elena and Jeremy stared a little gobsmacked at the Original. Finally Jeremy shrugged. "Okay." He took the jacket which was thrown over the armchair and put it on. "We can go now."

"Wait, wait, wait." Elena started before Kol could stand up. "Why are you taking him with you?" She wanted to trust Kol but he wanted to bring his little brother to Damon and in the current situation she didn't find this a good idea.

"Ah, to prove without question that I released him and didn't plant any new ideas into his head." Kol quipped with that damn sexy smirk still tugging at his lips. "Do you want to come with us too, darling?"

"Of course I want to go with you." Elena said a little impatiently. What did he think, that she would leave Jeremy alone? Deal or no deal, she wanted to be beside his brother and wanted to see Damon alright.

"Sorry, darling, but you have a different appointment. My brother would be pleased if you'd visit him." At this he took out an index card from his blazer's inside pocket and offered it to her. Elena tentatively approached him and took it. She read it and saw that the address was a little out of town and one of the more luxurious estate's there. "He will take you to the Salvatore's after you finished catching up."

After this, Kol slightly bowed his head to Elena and left with Jeremy on his heels.

* * *

As Elena was driving, she was trying to sort out her thoughts on the situation they found themselves in. It was not easy at all. She worried about her friends and especially Damon's reaction to her new agreement with the two Originals.

She knew they would worry about the Originals betraying them and that wasn't even the greatest problem. They just didn't trust them. She thought that she could convince Caroline relatively easily. Most of the time, she thought that one of her best friends didn't want to turn back into a human. Caroline was proud of the changes in her personality that vampirism brought out. And no one could deny the fact that the blonde changed in a good way.

Bonnie would be skeptical, but Jeremy could convince her. She just didn't know how far Shane's influence reached. They must find out everything about Silas before they do anything rush.

And finally it was Damon and Stefan. Neither one of the brothers were fond of Elijah. And they liked Kol even less. She couldn't even fathom what Stefan currently had in mind. But she could imagine what Damon's reaction would be to the fact that she put her trust into Elijah again. She hoped that it won't turn into a disaster.

The GPS signaled that she was close to her destination which turned her thoughts to Elijah.

Elena trusted him even after they repeatedly betrayed each other. She didn't know why but he always managed to calm her and make her feel safe. Aside from the first time she met him in the old house, when Rose and Trevor kidnapped her, she always knew on a subconscious level that she is safe with him, even in the times when she was momentarily afraid of what he would do in his anger or in retribution. There was an understanding between them from the very start.

She turned left when she saw the driveway that should lead to Elijah's house. After a few minutes she could see the house too. It was a beautiful two-story home, and Elena couldn't help but stare in awe at the mansion with wooden verandas. Yet it still managed to look like home not like the Lockwood house or Klaus's. This was as big as them but had an allure to it that the others didn't possess.

As Elena parked the car, the front door opened and Elijah stepped out. He was impeccable and elegant as always. She has never met a man beside him who could pull off a suit as him. He looked incredible. He descended the few steps to the driveway with all the grace, and stealth of an experienced predator.

Elijah reached Elena's side of the car and opened the door for her. He held out his hand to help her get out of the vehicle. She, without a trace of doubt, put her soft, delicate hands in his and stepped out. They stood very close to each other.

Without taking his eyes off of her beautiful brown ones he brought up her hand to his mouth and kissed it. Where his lips touched her skin for a few lingering second Elena felt like electricity run from that point through her whole body.

"Welcome to my home, lovely Elena." Elijah grated her with a soft voice that sent shivers down her spine.

After a few seconds, which seemed an eternity for Elena, she finally was able to speak.

"Good morning."

Elijah heard her heart sped up a little at his actions which gave him an immense amount of pleasure. He gently stirred her away from the car and into the house. He left his hand at the small of her back the whole time as he guided her to the salon.

Elena looked around in awe at the inside of the house. It was elegantly furnished and had beautiful flowers on most surfaces, which gave a magnificent perfume to inhale. It almost made her head spin. Elijah directed her into a sitting room and helped her sit down on a cream colored sofa.

Elena saw a painting above the fireplace. It portrayed the Original family. She recognized Esther, Elijah, Finn, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah and Mikael. But there were two other males she didn't know.

"May I offer you a drink?" Elijah asked her, while observing her as she looked at the painting of his family. He saw and sensed the curiosity radiating off of her in waves. "The six year old child in my mother's lap is Amund and the teenager standing between Rebekah and Finn is Henrik. They were my older brother and my youngest brother respectively."

"I am sorry." Elena couldn't say anything else.

"It was a long time ago. Sometime, if you are still interested, I will tell you about them." Elijah said with warm eyes so she knew that she can ask anything without fear. He wouldn't hold back anything from her.

"As for that drink…" Elijah left the sentence open.

"Oh, I'd like some coffee." She answered and felt a little silly that he needed to repeat his question.

Elijah only nodded at her choice and called just a little bit louder than he spoke normally. "Serena."

Elena looked curiously at him. Who could be this Serena? In a few moments her question was answered as a woman in her mid-forties, who wore a dark blue costume, stepped into the room. She had an aura around her that Elena couldn't put her fingers on. But still, her eyes were smiling. She seemed like a kind but strict woman.

"Yes, Mr. Elijah."

"Elena, I'd like to introduce you to Serena. She is the housekeeper." Elijah gestured elegantly with his hand towards Serena as he made the introductions. "Serena, the lady is Miss Elena Gilbert."

Serena nodded towards Elena with a kind smile and she couldn't help but smile back at her. Elena realized that her smile reminded her of her mother's. It was warm and you felt like nothing bad can happen to you until Serena is around.

"It's nice to meet you." Elena added with another smile.

"It's my pleasure, Miss." Then Serena turned her gaze back to Elijah as a way of asking why did he call her in the first place.

"We'd like some coffee, Serena."

"Sir." With that curt answer, Serena turned on her heels and went out of the room. Elena was still looking after her curiously. She wouldn't have thought that Elijah employed humans in his home.

Elijah had noticed her curiosity again and was very amused by her. Even when they first met, he could tell that under the fear she felt there was curiosity and later in her house when they made their first deal it showed again. Her wish for knowledge has always been a source of great amusement to him. He liked to speak to her, tell her the truth, share his knowledge with her.

As he sat down in an armchair facing Elena, he observed her intensely. It was a little painful, that she turned so young. But when he found out that she didn't die but turned, he was ecstatic. He has never in his long existence felt so much relief.

"So Serena…" Elena started, but didn't know how to ask her question to not to seem too rude.

"Serena is a very powerful witch, whose family has been in my service since the eighteenth century."

"Really?" Elena asked and confusion etched across her features. Why would generations of witches serve Elijah? She hasn't thought that witches would willingly serve vampires for such a long time. But Serena hasn't seemed like she was forced to stay. And she couldn't imagine Elijah keeping her here by force.

Elijah found her expression very adorable as she tried to figure out what he had said to her.

Just the moment when Elena started to open her mouth, Serena retuned with an elaborate china coffee set on a silver tray in her hands. She put it on the table which stood between them and at Elijah's gesture left them again. Elena watched as Elijah leaned above it and poured the rich smelling coffee into one of the cups and put one spoon of sugar into it then lifted it and offered it to her.

Elena's jaw almost dropped in her surprise that he knew how she drank coffee. She took it from him and once again smelled the rich aroma. She took a sip. It tasted absolutely divine and a small moan escaped from her mouth at the taste. Elijah watched her as he prepared his own cup, but when he heard her moan he felt an almost insane desire fire up inside him. He wanted to be the cause of such pleasured sound leaving her lips. Inside of him, there was an inferno but on the outside he looked as composed as ever. He wished that she knew how much of an effect she had on him, but it was not the time to reveal that to her yet.

"This is delicious." Elena said happily.

"I'm glad that you are enjoying it." Elena felt herself blush at the way he spoke and looked at her. It was positively sinful. She always knew that Elijah is a very attractive and charismatic man, but she has never imagined that she would be so affected by him. And what was she thinking? She already had Damon and Stefan and they were very dear to her. She didn't want any other man in her life to complicate things more. So she decided that she would put these feelings very far out of her thoughts. She felt disturbed by her reactions, first Kol and now Elijah. She wouldn't think on Elijah and his brother any other way than a friend. Happy with her decision Elena backtracked to her previous question.

"Why does Serena and her family work for you?"

"I am sorry, but at the moment I can't accommodate your curiosity about Serena and the painting." He took a measured sip from his coffee before he continued. "I asked you to come here because there are important matters which I'd like to speak with you about privately."

"Oh, okay." Elena replied with a little bit of hesitancy in her voice.

"First and foremost, I'd like to apologize." Elijah started to speak in a tone that indicated that he truly felt sorry for what he was apologizing for. "I know that you never wished to turn into a vampire and I failed to protect you from this fate even though I promised you that I'd keep you safe. I beseech you to forgive me, Elena."

Elena was stunned at his words as she hasn't thought that this would be the important thing he wanted to speak about. Even if she spent little time with him since they first met in the run down house where Rose wanted to hand her over in exchange for her freedom, she's always thought that he was a man who never did anything without a purpose and an invitation purely for apologizing seemed a little farfetched. Although, it pleased her none the less that Elijah made the gesture. At his last sentence and at the intensity which he said it with, she felt like her world turned upside down. Elena has never imagined that her turning into a vampire would cause him to ask for her forgiveness this way. Before she could speak a word, Elijah continued.

"If I had the slightest idea that Rebekah would go after you when she was perfectly aware of our arrangement, I'd have interfered immediately." Elena saw in his eyes that he was angry, and was very happy that his anger was not directed at her. "I can assure you that my sister didn't get away with her actions this time freely."

"Elijah…" Elena tried to speak but he lifted his hand regally in a gesture that she should let him finish what he wanted to tell her.

"I hadn't known that you had vampire blood in your system and left before this was revealed. I'd have never left otherwise. It was Kol, who told me about your transformation into a vampire a few days ago. So now, I can only tell you that this time, I won't let you down in any way or matter."

Elena could only stare at him in a shocked state. She would never have imagined that Elijah would punish his baby sister in any form, but his words clearly indicated that he did something more than a scolding. She knew that she shouldn't feel any kind of joy at this. But she couldn't help herself. Rebekah took away her human life and did not make her vampire one easy either.

And for some reason, that Elena couldn't make herself think about right now, she felt extremely happy at the notion that he wouldn't have left, if he knew that she turned into a vampire. Imagining that he maybe had helped her back then was a comforting thought. With a little wariness she voiced her next words. She tried to communicate with not only her words but her whole being to the man sitting across her.

"I've never blamed you for my death. But…"

At her faltering in her sentence Elijah wanted nothing more than to go over to her and reassure her that she can tell him whatever was on her mind. He would respect whatever thought she has had and would never begrudge her for any of it. He knew perfectly well what his family and himself had done to her.

"Please tell me what is on your mind." Elijah prompted her to continue with a soft tone that was intended to sooth her.

After a few moments of fidgeting, Elena found it in herself to continue but she wasn't able to look up at his face. So she fixed her gaze on the coffee cup in her hands.

"I know it is irrational. But I wanted you here when I turned. I wanted to hear from you and speak with you." Elena kept her unneeded breath and waited for his reaction.

Elijah almost asked her to repeat what she said. Only the knowledge, that this admition made her extremely uncomfortable, stopped him. He also felt immense joy that she wanted him with her when she was most vulnerable. This showed that a part of her trusted him, even if she didn't know the reason to this. Now, he wanted her to continue even more. He had to find out what she wanted, what her real emotions were about her situation. Dare he hope…

"Elena, I will not betray your confidence. You can tell me anything you wish. I will listen and not tell a soul what you say to me." Her head snapped up at his words. Elena exhaled in relief that he hadn't thought her crazy for admitting this to him, that he was willing to listen and not judge her for her thoughts and emotions. She was so tired of everyone telling her what she should do and feel. His words were the greatest gift to her. She so wanted to unload on someone at least a little bit, but she didn't know where to start or how much she should truly tell him. Despite his assurances, she still wasn't able to trust him with her secrets. So, she decided to hold her tongue instead.

"Let me help you a little." Elijah put down the cup in his hand. From her tense body language he saw that she was reluctant to tell him her thoughts. "Do you really want the cure?" He asked and she again looked away from his gaze.

"I'll do everything in my power to make your wishes reality. But for that you need to tell me, what it is that you truly want." It was plain that without any proof that he won't betray her again she wouldn't open up to him.

Elena didn't understand why he stood up and started to walk away. She felt her heart constrict at this. She so hoped that he wouldn't turn his back on her if she didn't answered his questions readily. But to her surprise he didn't ask her to leave. He has just gone to a liquor cart. And at the moment, he was pouring some kind of amber liquid into a beautifully cut crystal decanter. Suddenly the most alluring scent hit her nostrils, she has never smelled anything like it. Elijah cut his hand and let his blood drip into the glass mixing it with the alcohol. Then he turned back to face Elena with the glass in hand and come to her. He took away the cup from her hands and instead offered her the glass.

Elijah saw that she didn't understand his offer. Her expression made that plain enough.

"What have the brothers taught you?" He asked her in deceivingly soft, calm tone which showed that he is not pleased in the least that Elena doesn't understand the meaning behind his gesture.

"Uhm, they helped me control my new senses and how to control my bloodlust." Elena replied. She could sense that he was not happy with this answer. There was disapproval and rage in his eyes. And if she was correct it was all directed towards Damon and Stefan.

"Then, beside the most basics they told you nothing. Elena, there is so much more to being a vampire. Blood is not only important as the source that sustains us and makes possible to turn others or even heal humans. Our own blood is sacred in a way." Elijah tried to explain this the most understandable way. They currently didn't have time to teach her about all the intricacies. "I offered you my blood because I wish to give you an Oath, a Blood Oath to be precise."

Elena listened to every word that left his lips. She has never heard anything like this before and was very curious about what he was telling her. But she still couldn't grasp why this would mean that she could trust him implicitly. As if reading her thoughts Elijah continued.

"A vampire when drinking from a human can tell what his victim feels. When older and with enough concentration even tell what kind of a person he is and can access most of his thoughts."

"You want to tell me that vampires can read minds when they are old enough?" Elena interrupted him with a shaky voice.

"It is a little more complicated but in a very rudimental way, yes." He couldn't help but feel a little amused at her indignant expression. "Don't worry, lovely Elena, someone needs a lot of practice and has to train to achieve this. Most vampires can only get impressions which they can pair up with the feelings and they can make their conclusions from them, nothing as concrete as whole thoughts or memories. But you need more than half a millennia to achieve even this."

"But Damon was able to get into my head when I was asleep." Elena started to protest what he said.

"That is a completely different matter. This is not getting into someone's head when they are the most vulnerable. What you are talking about can only be done when the subject is unconscious, when all their mental defences are down. And this also needs a lot of practice."

Elijah didn't let his surprise show that the elder brother was capable of this feat. But this also meant that him not teaching Elena properly was an even graver offense.

"Back to our previous topic. When a vampire offers their blood without letting another vampire bite them they just want to assure the other of their complete honesty. And it is also a promise that they will never break their promise on the matter which is discussed."

Elena started to comprehend how serious this gesture was and she couldn't believe that he was making it. She could also barely resist the temptation to grab the glass out of his hand and gulp it down. Her senses were hyper aware of it and her very being yearned to taste it. Without tasting it she felt the immense power that his ancient blood held. And wanted nothing more than drink it.

Elijah saw that she was fighting the urge to leap at him. He knew how much of a temptation his blood held for other vampires. And he also knew that she wouldn't be able to resist this offer thus ensuring that she has the knowledge that he desired nothing more than be able to grant her wishes. It was not fair to do something like this to a baby vampire but he had never been above manipulation to achieve his goals, even when he was human.

Finally he knelt down in front of her and placed the glass in her shaking hands. Elena has never felt this kind of bloodlust before. She wasn't able to resist her instincts anymore and lifted the glass to her mouth and drunk.

It was the most intense feeling in the word. She couldn't help but moan at the taste. Every drop contained strength, control and ultimate power. He was completely right she could taste his honesty and his will to help her. It was quite overwhelming to know that he wanted to help her this much.

The look on Elena's face had almost caused him to lose his control. And her moan just added fuel to the raging inferno that was his desire for her at the moment. But he tamed the beast inside of him. It was not time yet. He forced himself that on his face would only show support and understanding none of his lust for her.

After Elena calmed a little from the high that she had experienced, she also felt quite embarrassed at her reaction. But his reassuring and understanding gaze soothed her. He took the glass from her and stood up and walked back to his armchair and sat.

Elijah waited for a few seconds to make sure that she was able to concentrate completely again on

their conversation. "Do you really want the cure?"

To be honest, Elena didn't know how to answer him. She knew in the deepest part of herself what she really wanted but was incapable of voicing it. She just looked at him with sad eyes.

"Do you want to turn back into a human or you feel pressured to take it?" Elijah tried with a different and more precise wording. Although he already had known from her expression and grave silence that most likely she felt pressured into it by all the people who wanted it for her. He felt his previous anger return while thinking about her so-called friends. But he put his feelings aside to be able to concentrate solely on what she shares with him.

In a very soft voice Elena started to speak. If Elijah wasn't a vampire he wouldn't have been able to hear her.

"I don't know what I want anymore." With this first sentence whispered, Elena couldn't hold back her words. They poured out of her. "You know that I've never wanted to turn. The first days were confusing and frightening. Beside the intense mood swings and the sensations, I was always hungry."

Elijah could relate to all these. When his family first turned they massacred more than three dozen people of their village before their mother and Ayanna could stop them and calm them down somewhat from their bloodlust. Elijah came out of his inner musings at her next words with a start.

"But I couldn't keep the blood down." Elena didn't notice the horror in Elijah's brown eyes. "I first tried animal blood, then I drunk from Damon and next blood bags."

Elijah felt himself get angrier and angrier with each word coming out of her beautiful mouth. What were her good for nothing suitors doing? How could they let this happen? And he wanted to tear apart the older Salvatore limb from limb for making her drink his blood without telling her what Blood Sharing really means.

"I could only stomach human blood straight from the vein." A frown appeared on Elena's face. He could only imagine that as compassionate a person as she was as a human, what this meant for her as a vampire. She has never wanted to hurt anyone and it must have distraught her very much that she had no choice but drink from humans. She didn't know how to balance her new predatory nature and the person she was as a human.

At the same time, he was very interested hearing about what kind of solution they found, as the night before she was clearly able to drink bagged blood.

"Then we found out that I was Sired to Damon and was unable to drink from anything beside humans because he told me that I needed to drink from the vein." Elena rambled on without noticing how Elijah tensed more and more and his grip was so hard on the armchair that with a little more he would have broken it into tiny splinters. "After he asked me to drink from bags I was able to drink easily."

Elena finished speaking for a little and focused from her thoughts back on his companion. Immediately she tensed too. The air was thick with the angry power that Elijah gave off in waves. His anger was so intense that it couldn't be cut with a knife even if she tried it. She has never before seen Elijah like this. She just only realized why normal vampires feared him so much. Elena started to feel very nervous as she met his gaze. His eyes weren't the deep brown she liked so much but were tinged with some amber and blazed with his rage.

Elijah paused sensing her growing agitation at his reaction, before he forced himself to tame down his outward reaction. He has closed his eyes and leaned back into his seat and took a breath which he slowly released. When he felt himself ready to speak without snarling and spitting his words, he opened his eyes and searched for Elena's to make sure that she felt safe and calm again in his presence.

"You partook in Damon's blood who you are Sired to." Elena was a little taken aback at the cold smoothness of his voice and what he decided to say first. She couldn't understand why he said this with such graveness.

"Um, yes." Elena confessed in a whisper.

Elijah sighed. Being a man with great observational skills, he quickly realized that she was half embarrassed and half confused to speak about something like this to him. "Elena, please tell me. Have you drunk more times from Damon?" He asked quietly.

Elena was keeping silent, as she thought she had stepped on the land of confusion and doubtfulness even more. She wasn't sure what Elijah wanted with his questioning of the topic. Why was this so important? Stefan had also been very angry when he found out that she drank from Damon. She has thought that it was because he felt jealous. But from Elijah's reaction it was plain that there was something much more to it.

"No, that was the only time." She murmured half consciously.

Overwhelming relief slashed through him at her words. He wasn't sure what he would have done if it was revealed that Damon had gained absolute hold over her. But fortunately this wasn't the case.

"What has he done after your connection came into light?" Elijah questioned her further.

"He had told me to stay away from him. Then your brother had come and compelled him to kill my little brother. And here we are." Elena answered a little scornfully. She wanted answers and Elijah hasn't given her any kind so far.

"Why are you so interested in my bond with Damon?" Elena asked bitterly. "What are you not telling me?"

At this point, Elena was quite desperate to hear some answers to her million questions, but Elijah wasn't helping, just adding to her confusion. In her agitation she stood up and started pacing in front of the Original.

"Elena, please calm down. I can only repeat myself that I will help you. But for that I need to know what is happening and happened with you." Elijah had hesitated only a little before he stood up too and stepped closer to the agitated brunette. He placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her pacing.

Elena slightly calmed at his proximity while his hand squeezed her shoulders gently in assurance that everything will be fine.

"I just..." She trailed off with her head bowed.

"Everything will be alright." Elijah lifted her head and leaned down a little so he was eye-level with her. "I will do everything to ensure that you are safe."

Elena wanted to embrace him so much at that moment. She was so grateful to Elijah for his attention and reassurance. But before she could act on her desires Elijah's phone started to ring.

Elijah reluctantly let go of her and stepped a little away. Elegantly he took out his phone from his inner pocket and answered it.

"Yes, brother."

Elena recognized Kol's voice at the other end of the conversation. "I don't know if I am disturbing something good at the moment but here we have a little bit of a situation." Kol replied sarcastically. "So it would be highly appreciated if you could take some time away from your beautiful appointment and come here." He ended the call before Elijah could answer him.

Elijah sighed in resignation and turned back towards her. "I am sorry Elena, but we need to cut short

our conversation."

Elena was already worried about what could have happened with Jeremy and didn't need anymore to follow Elijah's lead out of the living room.

* * *

**Okay guys, I want to try and update more often. Anyhow, be kind—click the button and tell me what you think? Thanks.**


End file.
